


Cake Face

by LittleMissYina



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: always moisturize, brat vs brat?, make up buddies, sass vs sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissYina/pseuds/LittleMissYina
Summary: Azami tells Megumi like it is, but offers to help.
Kudos: 3





	Cake Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Wrote another little blurb for Megumi!
> 
> This was just a little fun thing I wanted to write, I will probably write more of their shenanigans in the future :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The TV in the lounge area was on, but no one was really watching. Megumi sat on the floor, her hair tied up in a ponytail with her make up bag next to her, open and half empty. Itaru was working late that night, and the lighting in the lounge was better than what she had in her room at the moment. She vaguely registered footsteps coming closer, thinking Itaru had finally made it home, expecting to hear him plop down on the couch behind her.

“Your face looks like a cake,” the voice said.

She darted her eyes sideways to take a look. “Your face looks like a sheet of paper. What are you trying to say?”

Azami rolled his eyes. “You obviously don’t understand what your foundation and press powder is doing to your face. You look like shit.” 

Megumi’s jaw dropped as she turned to face him. “Look here, you brat-“ 

“Do you use moisturizer? And I don’t mean this kind.“ He stopped to pick up the moisturizing primer and foundation she had out. “I mean like actual facial lotion.”

“Uh, no. I never had issues before about this stuff,” she said, snatching the bottles from him. 

Azami stared at her for a moment before grabbing her arm to stand.

“H-hey! Azami!” Megumi yelped, jumping to her feet. She looked back at him as he pushed her from behind, marching her out of the lounge. 

It wasn’t long before Megumi realized Azami was pushing her towards his shared room with Sakyo. She tried to get his attention but he promptly ignored her, only stepping in front of her to open the door. 

“Oi, Azami! What are you doing?” Sakyo said, looking up from his laptop. 

“Don’t worry about it, Ossan. Just showing a girl how to do their makeup,” he said, not even looking at Sakyo as they walked past him. 

He sat her down at his desk, then opened one of the drawers and pulled out a packet of makeup remover wipes. Megumi took the pack and pulled a wipe out, sighing in annoyance as she began to wipe her face down. 

While she was removing her makeup, Azami pulled open another drawer, taking a look at the bottles before picking one out and slamming the drawer shut. 

“This is what you should be using before you even start with your primer. You need to keep your skin moisturized or you’ll see how bad it is even through the make up.” He squirted a small amount onto his palm before beginning to spread the lotion over her face with his hands. “This one you want to use before doing your make up, but I like to use it at nighttime too, so my skin stays hydrated and moisturized while I’m sleeping.”

Megumi thought she would never see the day that a teenager would be giving her tips about how to take care of her face. She rolled her eyes as he finished applying the lotion onto her face. She could already feel the difference - her skin didn’t feel as dry, and when she brought her fingers up to touch her cheek, she could feel the softness of her skin. 

“Better?” Azami asked, returning the lotion to the drawer. 

“Yeah, my face feels great!” Megumi said, smiling. “Thank you!”

Azami looked every other way but at her, his cheeks slightly flushing pink. He didn’t say a word as he pushed her again out the door, ignoring her complaints again. 

He marched her back to the lounge, the TV still going and her make up still out on the table. He sat her back down on the floor and then sat next to her, picking up her primer and looking at it, before tossing it into her make up bag and looking for a different one.

The two spent hours after that discussing everything that had to do with make up, Azami taking over and showing her his techniques that he had picked up along the way. A few of the other guys would pass by, not understanding their conversation at all, but letting them be as it was obvious nothing else really existed outside of their current bubble. 

It was nearing midnight when they had realized how long they’ve been sitting there. Azami helped to put her makeup away before retreating back to his room. 

Megumi passed by Itaru and Chikage’s room to check if he had come home while she was with Azami. She pressed her ear to the door and laughed softly when she heard his slew of curses muffled through the door. She walked away as she pulled out her phone, sending him a quick text before turning the corner and walking into her room. 

She took a quick look at his work one more time before going through her nightly face wash routine. Once she was finished, she pulled out a deep moisturizer she had, opting to use that for now until she got a night cream to add onto her list. 

“That should do it. No more cake face for me!” she said, grinning as she buried herself into her blankets, eyes immediately closing as she fell asleep.


End file.
